The ornamentation of shoes, boots, etc. (or other articles of apparel) can be permanently designed into a shoe (or other apparel). However, once the ornamentation is no longer in favor or in fashion, the shoe (or other apparel) is typically cast aside, given away, or even thrown away. Very often, such items will still have quite a bit of useful life left in them. To combat such premature obsolescence, some shoe designers have suggested permanently fixing magnets or magnetic materials into shoe linings at certain areas of the shoe. Ornaments incorporating magnetically complementary material are then placed on the shoe where the magnets or magnetic materials are embedded. However, a user can only place an ornament where the shoe manufacturer has placed the magnets or magnetic materials. For the shoe manufacturer to give the user a large number of ornament placement options, the shoe manufacturer would have to emplace magnets or magnetic materials in a number of places on the shoe. This adds to the overall expense and weight of the shoe.